


The adviser

by FNC_Stones



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drug Use, Dubious Consent, First Time, Just smut, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, Shotgunning, Touch-Starved, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30064062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FNC_Stones/pseuds/FNC_Stones
Summary: Since the real battle for Azeroth ended, Anduin Wrynn has had to endure many demands coming from the entire Alliance. Such has been his stress that he had to ask for help from his new crown adviser: Wrathion. But nothing could prepare Anduin for the methods the black dragon had in store for him.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The adviser

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm Stones! Maybe you know me for a longfic that is going on, don't worry, this one is just some smut I had to write.  
> I dreamed about this during a nap and I just had to write it. It's been like... 7 years? since I wrote explicit to be honest, be nice to me please I beg you.  
> I wasn to thank Aidan for beta this story (if you're reading this, thank you TT) so my english problems will go unnoticed.  
> I Hope you enjoy it :)

When you eliminate a global threat, you tend to think the problems will end there. It was easy to think the world will be at peace at last and you can finally relax. It was what Anduin wanted to believe, but it wasn't like that. The consequences of N'Zoth's defeat began to overflow like water that didn't fit in a crystal glass. Material damage, people who have lost their lives, helping affected families and treating all those people who were exposed to the power of N'Zoth and now had gone crazy, it wasn't easy. The routine problems of the crown didn't disappear or diminish either; the work Anduin had had only multiplied in recent months. The young king was exhausted, he didn't have a second of peace even to go to church to pray.  
There was another big problem that was absorbing a lot of attention: Sylvanas. The former Warchief disappeared after being exposed by Varok Saurfang and all of Azeroth was looking for her. Tyrande and Genn were without a doubt the ones who put in the most effort, but because of that obsession, Anduin had to pay more attention to both of their people than usual. The Kaldorei and Gilneans moved to Mount Hyjal after Sylvanas disappeared. Thanks to a pact of non-aggression that Anduin had achieved with so much effort, the Horde would leave them alone, but both leaders were being careless with their people and needs had to be attended to by Anduin. That was what gave him the most stress, dealing with so many people at the same time.  
  
One day Anduin had a meeting with Mathias, Valeera, and Magni. Just because N'Zoth was dead didn't mean the sword in Silithus had disappeared, it was still a big problem and the Azerite kept appearing in liquid or solid form. For now, everything would be watched; they didn't know how to manipulate the sword and they wanted to make sure that no servants of N'Zoth left alive came near the area. Magni announced that he would stay in the heart chamber monitoring the state of Azeroth and report if anything was wrong. Mathias and Valeera would organize a search over all continents, especially Kalimdor and Pandaria, for the most affected areas, to eliminate all traces of the Black Empire. That left Anduin in charge of all social problems and he didn't like it at all, he also wanted to go around the world in search of enemies, but instead he had to stay in the city enduring a lot of complaints.  
And so Anduin's first week after the meeting passed, and he was completely exhausted. He thought he would be more prepared since the complaints weren't something new, but this was too much. After only a week, Anduin already needed a vacation; he didn't want to say it out loud, but he needed it.

After a night where a meeting took longer than necessary, Anduin tiredly returned to his room with his gaze fixed on the floor, wanting to hug his pillow for a few hours until the next complaint came. It wasn't until he raised his head that he saw someone sitting on the edge of one of the hallway windows staring up at the starry sky with a mug in hand.

"What are you doing here, Wrathion?"

The black dragon looked at him and pretended to be surprised. "Is it prohibited?"

"No, but I can ask you anyway."

"I'm just enjoying a good coffee while looking at the stars, your Majesty, I felt like doing it." Anduin knew the dragon didn't care about the night sky, he was there because he knew that Anduin would pass by at some point.

Wrathion appeared alongside Magni in the fight against N'Zoth, referring to himself as "adviser". After a few years without seeing each other and considering what Wrathion did last time they saw each other, Anduin could only punch him in the face when he saw him. The young king was left with no choice but to accept the dragon's help: he was the only one who had thoroughly investigated the old gods. During the time they shared together again against the threat, Anduin tolerated the dragon's presence once more, though he was sometimes tempted to drive him out of Stormwind. Even when Wrathion communicated that N'Zoth was defeated, Anduin didn't know whether to shake his hand or punch him again, but he preferred to thank him and be at peace. Although it had been a while since the assault on Ny’alotha, Wrathion was still in Stormwind and it didn't look like he was going to leave anytime soon. Anduin didn't have the courage to kick him out back then. But he got used to his presence: he even came to like him staying around. Wrathion made him laugh from time to time with jokes and they resumed the habit of playing Jihui when Anduin had a moment. He went from tolerating him to liking him a lot and, despite some opposing opinions, Anduin ended up appointing him "king's adviser" to enjoy his company more. But there was also something else, something Anduin couldn't point out.

"Your dark circles have grown since the last time we met," Wrathion said suddenly.

"Ah... It's nothing important." Anduin wanted to hide: the last time they had seen each other was two days ago, if in such a short time his dark circles grew so much it wasn't a good sign.

"Too busy?"

"N'Zoth is dead, but it's as if his spirit keeps driving people crazy. I guess we need time for everything to balance again. Although..." Anduin looked away from him, sad. "I begin to think that day is quite far away..."

"Hey, I'm supposed to be the dramatic one." Wrathion got down from the edge of the window and took a few steps towards Anduin. "You are always the positive, optimistic, Anduin 'the Light will fix everything' Wrynn... Don't take the role from me now, it doesn't suit you much."

"Oh, apologies, Wrathion, the black dragon who calls himself adviser, expert in dramatic entrances after disappearing for a few years."

"And an expert on getting punched."

"Deserved punches." Wrathion lifted his mug a little, as if he were toasting it.

"Can I suggest something?" Anduin blinked.

"No."

"I will tell you anyway. You have to be under a lot of pressure, you need a good rest. Don't you have something like hot springs around here?"

"I would like to. Anyway, my responsibilities are too big for a hot bath to do anything."

"I can see that." Wrathion set his mug on the edge of the window and tilted his head slightly. "I could help you with this, if you want."

"There is no need."

"You called me adviser, then let me advise you. I know of something that can help you a lot, reduces stress and helps you rest."

"Really? What is it about?"

"It is an herb that grows in Pandaria, I own quite a few." Anduin wrinkled his nose.

"May I know how you got them?"

"Better not." Wrathion winked. "What do you think?"

Anduin wasn't quite sure, but Wrathion hadn't given him a reason to doubt him. It is true that he was tired: he needed a good sleep at least one night.

"Okay, I accept the proposal."

Wrathion smiled.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"So… you've never done this before?"

Anduin shook his head; he had never seen the artifact Wrathion was using. The young king invited Wrathion into his room, and they sat on the floor and used the bed as a backrest. The dragon made Anduin wait one minute while he went somewhere, and came back with a medium-sized hookah.

"It may be a bit strong if it's your first time and you are not used to smoking." Wrathion clarified.

"I will be fine." Anduin said, frowning a little. A smile touched the corner of Wrathion's mouth and his gaze dropped to the hookah as he continued to carefully put in the herb.

"It is not that I doubt your constitution, it is that I would not like to apologize to Genn if I take you before him half suffocated." the dragon murmured. His eyes fell on Anduin and the young king became a little tense.

"So what do you suggest?" Wrathion ran a hand through his hair to push all the curls back.

"It is better if someone experienced filters it for you."

"Alright… I assume you are volunteering."

"With pleasure." Wrathion had already placed everything. He snapped his fingers and a small flame appeared that he used to light the end of the pipe.

"Is that supposed to impress me?"

"I would be worried if that surprised you. Now..." Wrathion looked at him, seriously. "Don't be scared if it hits you a little hard at first," he spoke very softly, sounding so deep that he echoed in Anduin's head. "You have to breathe in when I breathe out, okay?" Anduin nodded and quickly licked his dry lip. "Come." Wrathion pointed out as he lifted one nozzle to his lips. "Open your mouth."

Anduin obeyed as he watched Wrathion's cheeks be filled with smoke. Wrathion placed his hand under Anduin's chin to keep him from moving and leaned closer until their lips were almost touching. Gently, he exhaled the smoke from his mouth. Surprised by the proximity and the smoke entering his throat, Anduin pulled back and coughed violently. Wrathion only laughed, but it was a warm laugh without any malice. Anduin felt his face become very hot when he looked at Wrathion again; he was a little embarrassed.

"Are you well?" asked the dragon.

"I'm fine, I don't know what I expected..."

"Everyone reacts the same way the first time, don't worry." Wrathion cleared his throat. "Enough or do you want to try again?"

Anduin nodded without hesitation. It was strange, although he didn't want to taste the bitter smoke again, he wanted Wrathion's proximity. The skin where Wrathion had laid his hand tingled and a dark part of him wanted to feel Wrathion's hot breath against him again.

"Try inhaling much slower now."

Wrathion filled his cheeks with smoke again and approached Anduin's mouth, exhaling softly against his parted lips again. This time Anduin was more prepared for the hot smoke and Wrathion's lips half an inch from his. Although his throat itched, he didn't cough this time. Wrathion's touch was gentle, Anduin wanted him to caress him. He didn't know if the thing that warmed him inside was the smoke or if it was his touch. Anduin blew out the smoke without coughing and Wrathion nodded proudly. His approval made him smile a little.

"More?" asked Wrathion.

Anduin nodded; he wanted his touch again. This time, when Wrathion leaned in, he slipped his fingers around the back of Anduin's neck and held him gently. The young king closed his eyes as he felt the heat. Their lips brushed as Wrathion exhaled and that sent an electric current up Anduin's spine, but the young king had to concentrate on not coughing and exhaling to avoid embarrassment again. It seemed like an eternity had passed when Wrathion pulled away, leaving the back of Anduin's neck cold as he lacked the warmth of Wrathion's fingers. Anduin froze for a few seconds before opening his eyes again. Wrathion was staring at him with narrowed eyes, as if he were a suspicious cat.

"What's wrong?" Anduin asked. Wrathion smiled.

"Have you ever been kissed, your Majesty?" the answer seemed to come very slow, probably because of the smoke that was making him clumsy.

"No." he answered without thinking. "Never..." Anduin realized now what he had just admitted and his cheeks burned. He looked away. "It's just... it's better this way. It is a complicated situation for me and I wouldn't even know what to do if it happened."

"Relax, there is no reason to be ashamed of not knowing something." reassured Wrathion. "We all need a teacher sometimes, it's okay." Anduin didn't know what to say. "I can teach you a few things, if you want."

Anduin looked at him, his head not quite not quite processing what he had just proposed. He had never kissed anyone, he didn't have many opportunities. Sometimes it seemed frivolous to him, something many people did to gain someone's trust and use them. But Wrathion didn't seem like that to him, and the very idea of kissing him made Anduin feel hot, his stomach seemed to throb. But Anduin looked away.

"I can't…"

"Are you sure?" Wrathion approached him. "I'm not going to laugh at you." After a short pause, Wrathion reached out to brush Anduin's hair off his forehead and put it behind his ear, gently running his fingers across Anduin's temple. With an almost imperceptible groan, Anduin leaned his head slightly towards Wrathion's touch and closed his eyes.

"Wrathion…" the young king whispered. Wrathion leaned in and pressed his mouth on Anduin's ear.

"Let me show you…" he murmured, but Anduin pulled away a bit.

"No... it's better not..." Anduin's gaze went to Wrathion's lips and he wondered how they would feel pressed to his own. "Sometimes you never know how these things end."

"It's just a kiss. Or did you have something else in mind?"

"Ah..." Anduin visibly blushed. "N-no... I-"

"Shhh."

Wrathion approached again. They were so close that Anduin could almost feel the kiss before it happened, his hands shook a little. The kiss was a little strange, but soft at the same time, and Anduin felt the electric current again but throughout his entire body. It made him want in ways that he didn't know he could want, and he felt great. Wrathion pulled away after a few seconds, licked his lower lip with the tip of his tongue and looked at the young king.

"Was that so bad?" Anduin shook his head. "Do you want to stop?"

Anduin shook his head and Wrathion kissed him again. This time he wasn't so gentle. He kissed him more insistently until Anduin parted his lips a little with a sigh.

Wrathion pulled away a bit. "Sorry, I had to teach you."

"You don't have to do this..."

"Ah, sweet king." Wrathion brushed some of Anduin's blond locks back behind his ear again, then leaned over and kissed him slowly just below his ear. "Kissing is not just bringing our lips together. It's about exciting the other." Wrathion left a trail of kisses to Anduin's cheek. "Exploring unknown aspects... Showing how much you want to be close to the other." Anduin blinked.

"Did you want to be close to me?" Anduin swore his heart squeezed a bit.

"We are kissing, it's about giving and receiving pleasure."

"Pleasure." Anduin repeated, for some reason now feeling somewhat dirty.

"Don't break my heart and tell me that you have never allowed yourself a little pleasure." Anduin frowned.

"Of course I have."

"Oh really?" Anduin looked away. "Show me."

"Show you?"

"Relax, copy what I do."

With his heart almost coming out of his mouth, Anduin leaned down to kiss him again. Wrathion placed one hand on Anduin's cheek while the other rested on his hip and he kissed him. They kissed softly at first, but it wasn't long until Wrathion wanted to go deeper. He opened Anduin's mouth a little wider with his and slid his tongue inside very slowly. Anduin enjoyed the sensation for a moment before mimicking Wrathion, placing his hands on the dragon's hip and sliding his tongue in shyly. The dragon parted a bit after a few seconds.

"Well, you're doing well." Wrathion whispered before kissing him again.

Anduin's grip tightened a bit as Wrathion began to play with his tongue. He felt like he was floating, surprised by his own behavior, and he didn't want to stop. Maybe the herb was working on him and making him eager. Anduin moaned softly, but he didn't care how he sounded: he just wanted to play with their tongues for days. He had never given in to his wishes before. How could he have suppressed it all this time? It was as satisfying as the Light coming to his aid, perhaps even more, his entire body responding to Wrathion's stimulation with joy. When Anduin found some initiative, he firmly grabbed Wrathion's hip and pushed him to the ground. The dragon didn't stop him and let Anduin get on top of him. The young king opened his mouth wider, kissing him desperately. Everything was hot and wet and Anduin felt wonderful.  
Wrathion broke the kiss for a moment to get close to Anduin's neck, biting him very gently without causing a wound, and the young king gasped. Anduin tugged on Wrathion's hair a little. He wanted more, a lot more even though he didn't know exactly what he wanted. Wrathion, with a bit of difficulty because Anduin wouldn't stop kissing him, managed to remove the white shirt from the young king. The pale skin from the lack of sun was soft to the touch and Wrathion began to roam with his hands. The warmth of the dragon made Anduin shudder: he would never admit in words that he was touch starved, he only admitted it with his little moans. The young king's hips moved almost of their own will, seeking a bit of pleasure rubbing against Wrathion's body. He had never been so excited and this time it didn't come with shame: he could only think of the pleasure that Wrathion could give him. The young king tugged at Wrathion's hair again, but with a little more force and tried to say something that was reduced to a helpless sound.

"Calm down," said Wrathion. "We have all night."  
  
Anduin didn't want to wait: he needed more now. Roughly, he tried to remove Wrathion's clothes to feel his skin on his, but since he was slowed by the previously inhaled smoke, he wasn't succeeding. Anduin made a helpless sound again and tried to roll so Wrathion would be on top of him.  
  
Wrathion placed his hands on Anduin's face. "Slowly, it's okay."

"Need."

"Let me help you." Wrathion rolled to the side and Anduin lay on the ground. The dragon took off his clothes until his chest was bare and proceeded to unbutton the pants Anduin was wearing, lowering them to his knees. "Do you touch yourself?" Anduin looked at him in surprise.

"S-sometimes…"

"Great." Wrathion slid his hand inside Anduin's underwear and stroked Anduin's cock. "I was beginning to think you were too much of a church boy, your Majesty."

"Don't call me that..." Anduin bit back a groan.

"Hmm?"

"Call me by my name..." Wrathion began to stroke him faster and approached Anduin's ear.

"Okay..." he whispered. "As you wish, Anduin."

With a cry, Anduin threw his head back and came in Wrathion's soft grip, the pleasure coming to him like waves. Wrathion opened his eyes in surprise.

"Oh..." Anduin managed to say. "Ah... I..."

"Anduin... Just when was the last time you pleasured yourself?"

"Wrathion…" Anduin growled.

"I'm frankly surprised, or worried, I'm not sure. You were a church boy after all. No wonder you were so tense."

"Wrathion." Anduin wanted to hide the shame from him now. "Don't be an idiot."

Wrathion placed his hand on Anduin's cheek and leaned down to kiss him once more. But as they parted he saw that he had inadvertently left some of Anduin's spending on his cheek.

"Oops, sorry." Wrathion removed it with a finger. "It looks good on you though." Anduin rolled to stay on top of Wrathion, leaving him motionless on the ground. He grabbed Wrathion's hands and pinned them above his head.

"It's your turn." Anduin said, sure of himself.

"Oh, okay, go ahead." Anduin gulped and began to doubt.

"I don't know what to do."

"The truth is that I'm enjoying this," muttered the dragon. Wrathion raised his hips a little to brush against Anduin. "Although I have dreamed of seeing your ass."

"My ass?" Wrathion nodded and smiled.

"Let me use my hands and I'll show you."

"What will you do?" Anduin frowned.

"Don't look so worried, I won't do anything bad to you, trust me."

With Wrathion's encouragement, Anduin relented and released the dragon. Wrathion helped the young king to remove all his clothes. Naked, Anduin lay down on his bed. The smoke had made him slow and clumsy; it was like floating on a cloud. Wrathion also took off all his remaining clothing and got on top of Anduin. The contact with Wrathion's warm skin made Anduin shiver: now his entire body burned with desire. Wrathion kissed his neck and traced a path of kisses down to his chest.

"Anduin…" Wrathion murmured. "You are beautiful."

"You too."

The dragon smiled. "Am I?"

"Anyone would say it."

"Hardly anyone."

"Why…?"

Wrathion looked at him; he knew exactly why. "Idiots..." Being a black dragon was still frowned upon, no matter how much Wrathion showed he wanted to help. Wrathion went down to the young king's nipple, licked it slowly as he toyed with the other with one finger. Anduin dug his nails into Wrathion's back and enjoyed the pleasure.

"Anduin... Will you let me see that ass I have dreamed of?" Anduin sighed, rolling onto his stomach and placed his hands under his chin. "Oh yes…" Wrathion ran his hands up Anduin's thighs and then grabbed his round bottom. "Simply charming..."

"Don't be an idiot." Wrathion ignored him, draping one leg over Anduin's thighs and placing his cock in the small gap between his thighs which he rubbed into.

"Oh, Anduin…" The sensation overwhelmed him.

Anduin gripped the sheets tightly and his mind wandered to the thought of what it would be like to be taken by the dragon, a thought that excited him.

"Are you enjoying it? I notice how you tremble." Anduin groaned. "I'll make it a little softer."

Wrathion stood up for a moment, leaving Anduin with a cold feeling. The dragon reached for a small bottle of oil and soaked his hand a little, then poured the oil down Anduin's thighs. Wrathion straddled Anduin again and thrust his cock into the tight, and now slippery, little space between the young king's thighs. All Anduin could feel now was hunger: he gripped the sheets tightly with a groan and Wrathion placed his hands on Anduin's hip, holding him tight, and finally began to move. The oil made him feel a little different, it made him feel more. Wrathion's cock moved easily between his thighs. The sensation excited him. Anduin couldn't stop shaking and all Wrathion did was stimulate him by rubbing the sensitive spot behind his balls.

"You like it?" Wrathion asked. "You sound like you really like it."

"Wrathion…" Anduin couldn't articulate a word, he just grabbed the sheets tighter and tighter and twisted his fingers in it. The dragon moved closer to his ear.

"Anduin," He spoke in a deeper voice. "Do you like it?" Anduin moaned softly and nodded. "Tell me."

"Y-yes... I like it..." The young king didn't know how he managed to say anything.

"You are doing very well, so soft for me..."

"Nng..." Wrathion moved away from Anduin's ear and went down his back spreading kisses until he reached the base of his spine, then he decided to put two oil-soaked fingers inside him. "Ah... Wra-"

"I'm here." Wrathion moved his fingers a little inside Anduin, causing the young king to almost lose his ability to think, although it wasn't enough for him to come a second time. Anduin could only reply with a helpless sound and Wrathion laughed a little. "Not yet." Wrathion withdrew his fingers and moved his mouth to Anduin's bottom where he bit gently near his thigh.

"Ah!" Anduin yelled, clenching his fists. But Wrathion wasn't done. Keeping Anduin's buttocks apart, the dragon traced his tongue towards his hole. "Wh-what...?"

As a response, Wrathion circled his tongue around Anduin's hole. His breath was very hot and he slid his tongue inside a bit, causing Anduin to almost lose all of his remaining sanity. Inadvertently because of the pleasure he felt, Anduin simply ripped the sheets off after a groan. Wrathion was surprised and stopped. When he saw the ripped sheets, he sat on Anduin's thighs and laughed a little.

"My, my... I don't know if that's a good sign or not."

"Nn…" Anduin grunted.

"I know, maybe too much for a first time." Wrathion helped Anduin to roll over onto his back. The dragon climbed on top of him as his slick cock clenched against his stomach. Wrathion kissed him again, this time the taste was a little different because of the traces of oil, but Anduin was still in paradise and he didn't care. "Anduin…" Wrathion caressed the young king's lips with his thumb. "Your mouth is as pretty as mine... Would you mind using it?"

Anduin took a deep breath and noticed how Wrathion helped him to sit up. The young king leaned his back against the head of his bed and the dragon knelt before him. Wrathion wasn't eager, he let Anduin take the first steps. He had Wrathion's cock close to his mouth and the young king ventured to lick the head of his cock first. The taste was similar to the last kiss they had, a mixture of bitter and salty from the oil, but it wasn't unpleasant. He licked him as if he were licking ice cream. He wasn't sure what to do exactly, it was the first time he had ever done this. Wrathion groaned very softly but noticed that Anduin was hesitating.

"Do you want me to teach you this as well?" Anduin just nodded. "First, remember to breathe." Anduin opened his mouth, hungry. "And mind your teeth, that's important."

Anduin made an almost imperceptible sound, remembering that he had hands and holding onto Wrathion's hips. The dragon tangled his fingers in Anduin's hair to caress him. The young king took Wrathion's dick and slowly took half of it into his mouth, wanting to get used to the feeling. He remembered the tips: breathe and don't bite him. Very slowly, Wrathion began to move his hips a little and Anduin let him go further and further without choking.

"Good..." Wrathion groaned. "Very good... you're good at this."

Anduin could only think of pleasure: hearing Wrathion moan also gave him satisfaction and he was eager to please him. Wrathion's grip on his hair was tight and he was moving faster, reaching his own limit. Then Wrathion tugged him back suddenly and pulled his cock out of his mouth, jerked himself off quickly just inches from Anduin's face, and came in a few seconds. He splashed a little on Anduin's chin. The young king noticed that it was quite hot, but not hot enough to burn. Wrathion removed his own coming on Anduin's chin with his thumb.

"My apologies. I couldn't resist." Anduin ran his hand over his chin.

"Was it... good?"

"Very good, perfect." Wrathion gently kissed Anduin's lips. "You are perfect." Anduin smiled and gasped when he noticed that Wrathion had begun to stroke his cock. "You have been very patient. I'm not going to make you wait any longer."

"Wr-Wrathion…" Anduin stammered, grasping the dragon's shoulders. Wrathion kissed him again.

"I like this side of you." The grip became firmer. "You should take it out more often."

"I don't know..." The young king had difficulty speaking in sentences and couldn't connect words.

"You're doing well... Let it go."

"Please…" Anduin didn't know what exactly he was begging for. "Ple-"

Shuddering when the pleasure came, he clung to Wrathion very tightly. The dragon didn't complain, he just held him, satisfied that he did it so quickly. Anduin trembled a little, gasping for all the emotions he was feeling now. Wrathion laid down on the bed with Anduin, and they covered themselves with the piece of sheet that wasn't torn and cuddled together, the dragon caressing his back until the young king calmed down completely.

"Are you feeling more rested now?" Anduin didn't answer, just hugging him tightly and burying his face in the hot skin of the dragon's neck. "I see... By the way, I should have mentioned that..."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." Wrathion laughed. "I know a good remedy for headaches."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I hope you like it!  
> This is my [twitter](https://twitter.com/llStonesll) if you want to follow and scream about Wranduin or other stuff.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
